


Dress Blues

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Daniel and Teal'c work on those six-packs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

Jack stood in the walkway, completely flabbergasted.

Well, not exactly in the walkway. Old habits die hard, after all. Particularly on warm summer nights when he was "working late" and Daniel had bugged out early, leaving Jack to face an invasion of Washington bureaucrats all on his own, and Jack had just been to Wal-Mart and bought the hugest water cannon known to eight-year-olds.

Well, anyway, here was Jack, standing in the dark shadows of Daniel's back yard on a warm summer evening, expecting to find Daniel ensconced in his favorite deck chair, enjoying the starlight, reading under one of those damned scented pillar candles that Teal'c was always bringing in from Chulak by the packload and giving to Daniel for purposes of meditation. Right.

 _Anyway_ , that was beside the point, thought the candles were certainly out in force this evening. As was Teal'c himself _and_ Carter, traitors, left Jack to fend for himself. The sights of the water canon were focused right on Teal'c's massive... broad... glistening... muscle-y... Okay. Moving on.

To the image of Daniel, which was what had Jack completely flabbergasted.

Teal'c. Teal'c was weirdly right. Moving to the rhythm of the low pulsing music coming from the portable TV with built in DVD player that Jack had bought Daniel for Christmas, oh, when he was still living on base after coming back from being all glowy. Even if Teal'c was dressed in... Jack bet it was silk. It looked like that raw silk Jack had admired so much on the women that time he was passing through Singapore on his way to whereverthehell it was. Yup. Raw silk, in perfect Air Force blue, actually. The graceful, twisting motions, the silk, they were alright for Teal'c, with the gold tattoo shining in the light of the candles and the bare feet on the bricked floor.

Blue. Blue raw silk, the color of sapphire. Which was also what Daniel was wearing. The silk wrapped around his hips matched Carter's, though her top was clearly some lycra, exercise bra thingy, though the blue was a very close match. Jack wondered whether Carter or Teal'c had done Daniel's wrap... tied the knot...

Daniel was really working it, and the cloth had inched its way down revealing the crest of hipbone and a suggestive shadow, and nope, not thinking more about that, either, or delicate fair hands on Daniel's silk clad waist. Or dark, strong ones. Nope.

And his mouth was not watering at how Daniel moved with his companions, the athletic snap and twist of his hips with the beat somehow even more erotic than Carter's lithe sinuous movements. She was obviously more practiced than either of the men. Probably the instigator of the whole evening of...

"What the hell?!" Jack exclaimed, not bothering to control his reactions. This wasn't a battlefield situation, after all, though he supposed he should keep Teal'c in the crosshairs, just in case.

Teal'c just shimmied his hips to the instructor's next directions, barely acknowledging Jack's presence.

"O'Neill," he said, not even out of breath, despite the pace of the dance.

Daniel and Carter, however, were gratifyingly startled.

Daniel's look of pure terror completely made up for Teal'c's blasé response.

"Jack!" he squeaked. He seemed to draw into himself. Never mind that his physique was as buff these days as Teal'c's. He was, after all, prancing around his backyard wearing just a silk sarong, his glasses and the skin he was born in.

Carter smiled into the darkness nervously.

"Sir?" she queried. She had reflexively adopted a combat stance. Level three, advanced. Right. He could take her. Though every soldier should wear one of those little gold dangly belt things when going into a hand-to-hand situation. It would completely put the enemy off their game.

"Would you care to join us, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked courteously, as Jack stepped into the light. Teal'c raised a single eyebrow pointedly as he ascertained that Jack was armed and dangerous. However, undaunted, he prowled forward toward Jack, step, hipslide, step, hipslide, his arms out, his torso tight and still. Sam, with a quirk of her lips, resumed the exercise, a second prowling menace. Made Jack want to hold his weapon a little tighter. Huh. Weapon. Not that weapon. Especially not with Daniel joining them again. Step, snap of hip, step, snap of hip.

"Belly dancing, Jack," Daniel said, a little out of breath. "Great for the abs, good for cardio." His skin was glowing in the candlelight. Jack bet he smelled all sweaty and musky and... Okay. Whoa. Jack bet he smelled like a guy who needed a shower and he definitely didn't want to sneak up close enough to get a good sniff of him.

Jack's eyes drifted over Teal'c's strong, twisting shoulders and posing arms, Carter's flexing belly, and Daniel's silk-draped hips.

"Sam brought another sarong," Daniel murmured.

"I am sure it would become you, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested.

Carter didn't have to say anything. Her look was just a little too close to a leer for a 2IC. Perv.

"That's okay," Jack said blandly. "Two left feet and all," he continued.

"You could watch," Daniel suggested innocently. Snap, twist of hip.

"Learn the steps," Carter agreed. Her bare toes twisting on the brick were painted red.

"Perhaps when we have completed the instruction, you could see if the sarong is suitable," Teal'c said helpfully. Sauntering side step with a hipslide snap.

The pirouette and grapevine hip combination decided him. He stepped up onto the patio, and sat his ass down on Daniel's lounger.

He was sure Daniel gave that hip slide an extra snap.

He did not watch a bead of clear salty water slither down Carter's spine and right down her...

Nope. Just learning the steps.

His team in blue. Worked for him.

UPDATE:

The attractive, scantily clad women on the instructional video were definitely not touching, moresthepity. So what did Carter think she was doing, laying hands on Teal'c like that. Then a pivot reversed their positions, and it was Teal'c's hands on Carter's hips and Daniel had obviously missed a twist because Sam's hands were flat on his slick chest, propelling him stumbling backwards so that Jack had to catch him, finally enjoying the texture of the rough silk against his own skin. Then, _oof_ Daniel was in his lap, and Teal'c and Carter were still moving, through the sliding doors and as far as the rich oriental rug in front of the fireplace before Teal'c gently took her down (see, Jack knew it would be easy) and followed her to the ground.

Daniel, hot, sweaty, and breathing hard, squirmed and fought in Jack's loose but firm grip. So Jack tightened his hold and rearranged himself to wrap his legs around his favorite anthropologist in the whole entire world. Which freed one hand to slip up under the edge of the fabric. Teal'c groaned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see he had her face down on the carpet and though silk drapery obscured exactly what was happening, Carter was breathing rapidly and shallowly and shifting her hips in a most suggestive fashion as Teal'c rocked in a delicious controlled motion.

Daniel whimpered when Jack found his cock.

"I think we should do what they're doing," Jack whispered into Daniel's ear, then with a little twisty trick of his own, Daniel was under him with Jack's crotch pressed against his ass. The grunting and whining of Carter and Teal'c rutting was driving Jack crazy. He didn't bother with the complexities of fucking his little dancing boy, just pulled out his hard on and started rubbing it under the skirt, Daniel's sweat and his own precum more than enough lubricant.

He tried for good long strokes, and Daniel seemed to appreciate his efforts. When he let go in the small of Daniel's back, Daniel cursed, still hard and trapped against the hard chair. Jack lay on top of him, catching his breath, enjoying his squirming, til two huge hands wrapped around his chest and bodily removed him from Daniel, setting him on his feet, with his dick hanging out.

"Go inside," Teal'c commanded, and who was he to argue, with a freshly debauched Carter sprawled on her back on the carpet, arm thrown over her eyes, legs fallen open lewdly. He went and sat in the angle of her legs, pressing their crotches together, cupping a breast in each hand, watching her arch as he fondled and stroked erect sensitive nipples.

Then his attention was drawn back outside, as Teal'c assumed the position on the sturdy chair and Daniel stood behind him, stance spread to adjust to Teal'c's height, then he was pounding him frantically, no finesse, those dance moves translated into power and sex and perfectly synchronized with the music on the tape. With a stutter thrust Daniel came with a full-throated yell, and to Jack's amazement, Teal'c came with him, his white cum a thick jet.

The whole thing had Jack hard again impossibly fast, but he wasn't complaining when Carter was suddenly ordering him to fuck her _hard right now, sir!_ and he was jerking and thrusting in her so hard it made him dizzy and he knew they were both watching them.

When he was done, Carter clearly wasn't, but when he went to do the gentlemanly thing and eat her out, there was Teal'c manhandling him again, Daniel shoving his face into Carter's pussy to lick out Jack's cum and Teal'c deftly removing Jack's clothing, until his bare ass was pressed into Teal'c's half-hard dick and his own cock was crushed against Carter's hip. Daniel had decided between Carter's legs was a lovely, relaxing place to sleep, his head pillowed on her belly, his nose practically in Jack's belly-button, her leg draped over his shoulder.

The music on the disc hummed in the background as the candles burned down and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
